your_guide_to_pokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabe's Pokemon Adventures Part II
Gabe's Pokemon Adventures Part II is an upcoming series on FanFiction that focuses on the children of the main characters of the original series. This series is for a younger audience. Characters Main Characters Gabriella Gabriella is the main protagonist and a 14-year-old girl. She is the oldest child of Ray and Gabe. She is a very pretty girl. Raymond Nicknamed Ray Jr, he is a 12-year-old boy. He is the second born child of Ray and Gabe. Gabriel Gabriel is a 10-year-old boy. He is the third born child and youngest son of Ray and Gabe. Rani Rani is a 7-year-old girl. She is the youngest child of Ray and Gabe. In the epilogue of the original series, she was a baby. Martin Martin is a 14-year-old boy. He is the oldest child and son of Crystal and Cilan. He has a crush on Gabriella. Selena Selena is a 10-year-old girl. She is the second born child of Crystal and Cilan. Ben Ben is a 8-year-old boy. He is the youngest child of Crystal and Cilan. Kyle & Simon Kyle & Simon are Erika's 9-year-old twin sons. Kyle is the older twin and Simon is the younger twin. Leona Leona is Katrese's daughter and only child. She is 11-years-old. Jamie Jamie is the eldest son of Mimi. He is 16-years-old. Marty Marty is the second born son of Mimi. He is 14-years-old. He has a crush on Gabriella as well and competes with Martin for Gabriella's love Jason Jason is the third born son of Mimi. He is 12-years-old. William William is the youngest son of Mimi. He is 10-years-old. Lillia Lillia is the daughter and eldest child of Lillie. She is 10-years-old. Gladys Gladys is the daughter and second child of Lillie. She is 9-years-old. Lila Lila is the daughter and youngest child of Lillie. She is 7-years-old. Gigi Gigi is Bridget's daughter and only child. Secondary Characters Gabe Gabe was the main protagonist of the original series, she is now a secondary character. She is married to Ray and is the mother of Gabriella, Raymond, Gabriel, and Rani. Crystal Crystal is one of Gabe's childhood friends. She is married to Cilan and is the mother of three children: Martin oldest, Selena second, and Ben youngest. Erika Erika is one of Gabe's childhood friends. She is a single mother of twin boys: Kyle and Simon. Katrese Katrese is one of Gabe's childhood friends. She is a single mother of her only child and daughter: Leona. Mimi Mimi is a friend of Gabe's. She is a single mother of four boys: Jamie, Marty, Jason, and William. Ray Ray is Gabe's husband and originally childhood friend. He is the father of Gabriella, Raymond, Gabriel, and Rani. Lillie Lillie is a friend of the gang. She is the daughter of Lusamine and the younger sister of Gladion. She is the mother of three daughters: Lillia oldest daughter, Gladys second daughter, and Lila youngest daughter. Bridget Bridget is an old friend of Gabe. She is the mother of Gigi, her only child and daughter. Antagonists Team Rocket Trio The Team Rocket Trio consists of Jessie, James, and Meowth. They are after the children of the secondary characters in order to ransom them to get their Pokemon. Giovanni Giovanni is the main protagonist. He is after Gabriella, Raymond, Gabriel, Rani, Martin, Selena, Ben, Kyle & Simon, Leona, Jamie, Marty, Jason, William, Lillia, Gladys, Lila, and Gigi in order to get their parents' Pokemon. He sends the Team Rocket trio after the children.